We All Stand Divided
by The Eerie Lights
Summary: We all were one, now we are many, we shed blood over a mouse-length of territory, here, it's the survival of the fittest, even if that means betrayal.
1. Allegiances

We All Stand Divided

A Warrior Fanfiction

Allegiances

**Leafclan **

**(The last original clan)**

Leader: Sparrowstar- Tan and black tom with long sharp claws and green eyes.

Deputy: Streamfall- Thin blue-gray she-cat with white paws and tail tip and gleaming amber eyes. (Apprentice Nightpaw.)

Medicine cat: Swiftstorm- White tom with black paws and yellow eyes. (Apprentice Silentpaw.)

Warriors

Finchwing- Golden she-cat with black stripes and clear blue eyes. (Apprentice Redpaw.)

Blackstorm- Black tom with silvery speckles and amber eyes. (Apprentice Stonepaw.)

Whiteflower- Silvery she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes.

Darkclaw- Fierce dark gray tom with black ear tips and strange white eyes. (Apprentice Poolpaw, also father to Reedkit.)

Silverfrost- Silver she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. (Apprentice Berrypaw.)

Deepstream- Black and white tom with icy blue eyes. (Apprentice Yarrowpaw.)

Snowleaf- Thin white she-cat with dark green eyes.

Cave-echo- Wise brown tom with black spots and deep yellow eyes. (Apprentice Riverpaw.)

Apprentices

Nightpaw- Grumpy black tom with icy blue eyes.

Redpaw- Reddish-brown tom with white tail tip and amber eyes.

Stonepaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Yarrowpaw- Sandy she-cat with light green eyes and white paws.)

Riverpaw- Light silver she-cat with white paws and white speckles with dark blue eyes.

Poolpaw- Blue tom with amber eyes.

Berrypaw- White and silver she-cat with green eyes.

Silentpaw- Mute black tom with blue eyes.

Queens

Sunflower- Sandy she-cat with light yellow eyes. (Mother to: Reedkit- Light brown tom with milky blue eyes.)

Elders

Seedfur- White tom with blue eyes.

Poppytail- Sandy she-cat with a white tail tip and clear green eyes.

**The Terrogathes **

**(A pack of recruited kittypets and rouges, also some cats from different groups.) **

Leader: Lark- Dark brown she-cat with a long scar across her face and dull yellow eyes.

Second-in-command: Brythar- Muscular white tom with black stripes and green eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Silent Spirits.

Medic: Brick- Small reddish-brown tom with brown paws and amber eyes.

Protecters

(Cats who guard camp and hunters.)

Scratch- Sturdy sandy she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes. (Trainee, Echo.)

Yesterak- Muscular black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes, also formerly of the Tribe of Silent Spirits.

Trevor- Dark gray tom with black paws and deep amber eyes, formerly a kittypet. (Trainee, Screech.)

Fluffy- Vicious white she-cat with deciveing fluffy fur and green eyes. (Trainee, Cliff.)

Wither- Light gray and bluish tom with blue eyes.

Cloudfall- Silvery tom with dark blue eyes, formerly of Leafclan. (Father of Riverpaw.) (Also mates with Avery.)

Hunters

(Prey providers.)

Lily- Weak white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Sister of Lark.)

Snow- Light gray and white she-cat with amber eyes, formerly a loner. (Trainee, Light.)

Ernie- Small sandy tom with black paws and green eyes, formerly a kittypet. (Father to: Finch and Dawn.)

Twilight- Swift black she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes. (Trainee, Bright.)

Nightsky- Black and silver tom with leaf green eyes, formerly of Lightclan. (Trainee, Tavia.)

Trainees

(Apprentices)

Protecters

Echo- Brown and white she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Screech- Aggressive sandy tom with dark yellow stripes and blue eyes.

Cliff- Black and silver she-cat with amber eyes.

Hunter Trainees

Light- Creamy tan and white she-cat with deep amber eyes. (Sister of Bright.)

Bright- White and ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes. (Sister of Light.)

Tavia- Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Half kittypet.)

Elders

Hollow- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes, former hunter.

Ursalva- White and silver she-cat with light yellow eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Silent Spirits, was a hunter.

Mothers

(Queens)

Willowshine- Bluish she-cat with dark green eyes, formerly of Shadeclan. (Mother to: Fox- Dark ginger tom with milky green eyes, unknown father.)

Avery- Dark ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes, expecting Cloudfall's kits. (Formerly a kittypet.)

Sky- White she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Mother to: Finch- Sandy she-cat with white paws and clear blue eyes. Dawn- White she-cat with deep blue eyes.)

**Shadeclan**

**(Modified Shadowclan)**

Leader: Flamestar- Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes.

Deputy: Stormcloud- Blue-gray she-cat with white speckles and dark blue eyes.(Apprentice Bluepaw.)

Medicine cat: Moonleaf- Light gray tom with white tail tip and deep amber eyes. (Apprentice Leafpaw.)

Warriors

Hollowsong- Calm silver she-cat with black stripes and gleaming yellow eyes. (Apprentice Starpaw.)

Appleheart- Dark gray tom with white speckles and dark amber eyes.

Whisperlight- Quiet black she-cat with icy blue eyes, formerly a loner.

Brackenclaw- Dark brown and tan tom with leaf green eyes.

Thrushfeather- Light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and light yellow eyes. (Apprentice Loudpaw.)

Stagheart- Silver and black tom with dark amber eyes. (Father to: Skykit, and Shadowkit.)

Larksong- Dark brown and ginger she-cat with deep green eyes.

Quietstorm- Quiet reddish-brown tom with ginger paws and icy blue eyes. (Father to: Runningkit and Windkit.)

Lionclaw- Golden she-cat with white front paws and dark amber eyes.

Queens

Sunblaze- Dark ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes. (Mother to: Runningkit- Reddish brown tom with icy blue eyes, Windkit- White and ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes.)

Fallowtail- Light brown and black she-cat with dark yellow eyes. (Mother to: Skykit- Silver and brown she-cat, Shadowkit- Black tom with amber eyes.)

Apprentices

Bluepaw- Blue-gray and white she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Leafpaw- Calico tom with light yellow eyes.

Loudpaw- Loud white she-cat with gleaming amber eyes.

Elders

Mousetail- Dusky brown she-cat with light yellow eyes.

**The Tribe of Silent Spirits**

**(Modified Tribe of Rushing Water)**

Star Teller- Golden and white she-cat with light green eyes.

Guards

(They don't live in a cave so they can't be Cave Guards.)

Flame That Burns Bright- Dark ginger tom with icy blue eyes. (To-be Gray Light.)

Pebble That Washes Downstream- Light gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Light That Shines At Dawn- Sandy she-cat with black stripes and lively yellow eyes.

Prey Hunters

Fish That Swims Upstream- Brown tom with leaf green eyes. (Father to: Dimmed Light and Hope That Shines Bright

Wind That Blows Swiftly- Dark gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Kit-mothers

Falling Flowers- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to: Dimmed Lights- Brown and gray she-cat with leaf green eyes, Hope That Shines Bright- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.)

**Brightclan**

**(Remains of Lightclan)**

Leader: Fallingstar- White and brown she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice Fawnpaw.)

Deputy: Lightstorm- Sandy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white patches.

Medicine cat: Scorchpath- Dark reddish-brown tom with leaf green eyes.

Warriors

Scarface- Blue-gray tom with white patches and amber eyes with a long scar across his face.

Voleheart-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes.

Froststorm- White she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Apprentice Morningpaw.)

Stormstream-Light gray tom with white patches and light green eyes. (Father to: Willowkit and Birdkit.)

Queens

Gorgeflower- Silvery she-cat with black ear tips and dark amber eyes. (Mother to: Willowkit- Silver and gray she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye, Birdkit- Black and white tom with amber eyes.)

Apprentices

Fawnpaw- Light brown she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Morningpaw- White she-cat with yellow eyes and brown patches.

Elders

None.

About the remaining groups

**Leafclan-**_** The very last original clan, at first all there was, was Leafclan, then cats started to disagree and a war broke and and almost destroyed The Tribe of Silent Spirits, it destroyed Lightclan, most rouges were killed, now in the remains of the forest Leafclan strives, spirits strong and proud of only losing one cat in betrayal, Cloudfall. **_

**The Terrogathes-**_** The Terrogathes gather unsure cats that dislike living in their clan, they are very persuading, taking the loyal deputy of Leafclan, Cloudfall. Riverpaw has a large hate for The Terrogathes, pronounced Tear-o-gath-eeys. **_

**Shadeclan-**_** Shadeclan is a modified verision of Shadowclan, which was destroyed to create one big clan, Leafclan. It holds many loyal members. **_

**The Tribe of Silent Spirits- **_**The Tribe of Silent Spirits has lost much, territory, loyal cats, many left to join the Terrogathes after the war, no one was allowed to leave with their tribe name, so the Star Teller gave them different names, Brythar, for example was before the name of a evil, power-hungry cat.**_

**Brightclan-** _**The very last remains of Lightclan, even though the numbers are small they fight with all their heart to defend Lightclan's past territory. **_

**Hope you enjoyed :), and I have a big announcement, I'm going to stop writing Howl of the Wolf, and A Path of Scars, I can pick it back up later but it's just not working, I want to say thank you so much, ApriltelloismyOTP, GodzillaLVR and xXTigress1776Xx for supporting me. Also, I am going to make this slowly. Happy New Year! (P.S. Don't kill me for using some of the same names in my other stories.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed the allegiances. So on with the chapter. :) P.S. I need warrior names for Poolpaw, Redpaw, and Yarrowpaw and please make them cool, not like Redpelt or Poolfur, okay?**

**Chapter 1**

Frost shimmered in the sun, melting slightly. Leafclan's camp was buzzing with activity.

"Hush, Reedkit!" Sunflower scolded her kit.

"Mom! I was just trying to be helpful!" sighed the little kit.

"Yes, I know but telling a medicine cat how to mix herbs isn't helpful."

Swiftstorm sat in the mouth of his den, clearly offensed.

Nightpaw dashed into the camp, tailing him was Berrypaw, Stonepaw, and Riverpaw.

"Well look who's enjoying life today!" Seedfur purred weakly, lifting his head slightly from his sunning.

"Hey!" Nightpaw hissed lightly.

Stonepaw sat down near the entrance, Berrypaw and Riverpaw sat down next to him.

"That was fun!" panted Berrypaw.

"Which part did you like better, throwing snow on Nightpaw or jumping off a tree into snow?" asked Riverpaw.

''Hmm, assaulting Nightpaw I have to admit." meowed Berrypaw, her green eyes filled with amusement.

"I liked jumping into snow." Stonepaw purred.

"Hey you three, what happened to hunting?" meowed Streamfall.

"Ohhhhhh. Well we sort of forgot." Berrypaw mewed.

"Well get to it! Leaf-bare is on the way!" the lean bluish deputy snapped and padded away.

"Who made dirt in her fresh-kill?" Berrypaw hissed.

The three cats padded out of camp, listening to the doves coo lightly.

"We should split up. We can find more prey that way." Stonepaw meowed.

"Okay, meet back here?" Riverpaw meowed.

"Sure." Stonepaw meowed already stalking around.

A pigeon pecked at the ground, searching from any seeds that escaped it's greedy grasp.

Leaves rustled lighty, causing a peaceful noise, the pigeon didn't bother looking, Stonepaw leapt at the pigeon, clawing the wing so it wouldn't fly away, the gray tom bit into the pigeon, ending it's life with a swift bite.

Stonepaw picked up his kill and continued on into the forest.

"Hey! Don't step on me!" yowled a muffled voice underneath the snow.

"Uhh, hello?" Stonepaw meowed.

A white she-cat bursted from beneath the snow and shook wildly, several drops of snow splatting on Stonepaw's gray pelt.

"Oh, it's only you Stonepaw." the white she-cat meowed,

"Snowleaf? Weren't you supposed to get cobwebs?" he meowed.

"Err, supposed to and doing are two different things."

"I just couldn't find any! I looked everywhere and uh-" as Snowleaf spoke Stonepaw had pulled out a huge wad of cobwebs.

"You found some!" purred the slacking warrior.

"Yes, and you need to find more."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I outrank you!"

"But your original task was getting cobwebs!"

"FINE!" the she-cat hissed and turned around to start her collecting.

The gray tom padded away with his pigeon, the sun had just started to set.

_Great Starclan I'm late!_ he thought.

When he reached the clearing his nose was filled with the scent of rabbits, squirrels and mice.

"Wow! You guys caught lots of fresh-kill!"

"Err, you too. I guess." Berrypaw teased.

"Hey! I found Snowleaf buried in snow avoiding her duties." Stonepaw protested.

"Not suprised." Riverpaw purred.

"We should go back to camp now." Berrypaw meowed.

The three cats padded back to camp, fresh-kill hanging from their jaws, Berrypaw dropped her squirrel a few times, but she was able to recover it.

"Welcome back, youngsters." meowed Cave-echo's deep voice.

"Hi Cave-echo!" the apprentices purred in unison.

Soon after the apprentices contributed to the fresh-kill pile, moonlight stained the cam white, it reflected on Riverpaw's deep blue eyes.

_Something I wish I inherited from our mother._ Stonepaw thought.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! So let me get this straight, Riverpaw and Stonepaw are littermates and their parents died in the great war. Berrypaw **_**was**_** a loner, her mother was also killed in the same battle so they are sort of close because of that. P.S. I love Mapleshade too!**


End file.
